Sugar, Spice, Nothing so nice
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: Luna's Challenge Severus and Lily were once friends but then Severus did something stupid. And to redeem, he must do another stupid thing. Will have Ootp spoilers and crude jokes.
1. The Gryffindor and Slytherin

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, hey, I hardly even own the plot....  
  
A/N: Hello hello! The great Talin (Chrissy) with yet another fanfic. It's a challenge just like "My Little Serpent" was. But I have to wonder if this one will turn out as big as that one....hmmm...I hope so!  
  
I'm gonna put the guidelines for Luna's Challenge here that's from GoddessMoonLady.  
  
Luna's Challenge:  
  
Write a story following the following rules:  
  
1. Severus and Lily were friends.  
  
2. Lily has Harry.  
  
3. Sev has a child of his own (boy or girl, your choice).  
  
4. Sev's child and Harry were friends as little kids (1-5, ect.).  
  
5. They meet up again at Hogwarts.  
  
6. Must have a scene of Sev, Lily, Harry, and Sev's child when they were one (with or without James).  
  
7. Lily and James DO die.  
  
8. Harry goes to the Dursleys.  
  
9. 'Luna's Challenge' MUST apear in the summery.  
  
10. You must LET ME KNOW!!! If I didn't whant to read them I wouldn't chellenge you! DUH!!  
  
It's also on her profile thing....  
  
So, here we go with the ficcy! Oh and this first chappy is in the time of Marauders.  
  
It was around noon and the sun was bright in the crystal blue sky. Kids of all ages were outside, catching some sun, playing, or just hanging out. The wind was just perfect as it breezed through and the children relished in the coolness of it. Everyone was laughing and having a grand old time. Even Severus Snape, who in fact wasn't outside but inside, in the dungeons with the doors shut closed, and huddled over a cauldron. But hey, everyone has their own definition of fun.  
  
It just so happened that this was Severus' definition.  
  
The genius Slytherin looked over the measurements for his potion for what seemed to be the fifth most time. It was so hard being perfect. He finally deemed the measurements satisfactory and went about stirring it 25 time counterclockwise. It was almost finished and he felt like cackling evilly, only to then decide that he must be hanging around Lucius too much. Once done with the stirring, he snickered a little bit before biting on his tongue and thought that he needed to get away from the deranged blonde Malfoy.  
  
He glanced at the wall and saw that the clock then said "Lunch". Quickly putting things away, he wanted it all to be cleaned up before—  
  
"SEVERUS!"  
  
Too late....  
  
Lily Evans stood at the Dungeon Doorway to the potions classroom glaring and tapping her foot at the caught Slytherin.  
  
Keeping cool and calm, Severus slowed down his cleaning and raised an elegant eyebrow at her "Really, Evans. It's not very lady-like to barge into places, you know. And if you scream my name like that, people might start to think we're having an affair. All you would need to go with it is 'Oh baby'"  
  
Trying ever so hard not to crack a smile, Lily deepened her scowl. "Very funny, you git! I wouldn't be down here if SOMEONE hadn't stood me up for lunch"  
  
She took a look at what he was cleaning and cut him off on his next sarcastic remark.  
  
"And just what the hell are you making that is so much more important then me!?"  
  
Chuckling at his red headed friends antics, Severus finished up putting away and wiping down the mess that he had made. Taking the vials he had filled up, he took out his wand and put a safety charm on them so that they wouldn't break, then put them in his bag. Shouldering his bag, he smirked at Lily.  
  
"It was our project for Potions. The photograph potion. You know the one that makes pictures move?" His voice had a hint of a challenge in it. He and Lily were two of the top students in their class. Matched by Severus' rivals, James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm incompetent Sev. I know which potion your talking about" Her tone was light so he knew that she wasn't truly insulted.  
  
He rolled his eyes at the nickname of 'Sev'. "So, is there still time for lunch?"  
  
"Hardly. But let's see if we can get a quick bite from the Great Hall" Lily grabbed onto Severus' arm and pulled him out of the Potions classroom and towards the Great Hall.  
  
"So, guess what happened while I was waiting for you" Lily said as they reached the hallway that lead to the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm never going to live down that I stood you up, am I?" an irritated tone reached Severus' voice.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I was rather afraid of that"  
  
"So, are you going to guess?" she tugged a little harder on his arm urging him to walk faster.  
  
"You found out you actually have pure blooded parents and should have been in Slytherin?"  
  
"Ew no. You purebloods have cooties and all Slytherins smell. Didn't they tell you?"  
  
They finally reached the Great Hall and entered with a flourish. Not a lot of people were there, only a few since everyone wanted to go outside.  
  
"I believe I heard something about that. Bollocks I say! Did Lucius Malfoy declare his undying love for you and you got hitched?"  
  
Lily made a disgusted face "He wishes"  
  
"Every night before he goes to bed" was the dry comment that made Lily blanche.  
  
"Hogwash"  
  
"That would be Hogwarts, my dear"  
  
"Then what would be bollocks?  
  
"Dumbledore"  
  
Lily laughed at that comment, knowing that even though Severus thought Dumbledore a good Headmaster that he didn't like the way Dumbledore seemed to favor Gryffindors.  
  
Since none of their housemates were at the tables, they decided to sit at the Slytherin table if only because Severus didn't want to sit at the Gryffindor table, which he often told Lily, was "infected with stupidity germs".  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened to you while you were waiting for me?"  
  
Sipping some pumpkin juice from her goblet, Lily gave a small frown. "James Potter asked me out. Again"  
  
A revolted look crossed Severus' face and he pushed away his plate. "Thanks for ruining my appetite. Did he try showing off again?"  
  
Lily nodded "Yes, it was horrible. He even had the gull to call me 'baby'"  
  
"You poor thing, you. I can just imagine the months of therapy that you'll need." He gave her a mock pat on the back, which made her semi glare at him.  
  
"And you know the worst part?"  
  
"You said yes?"  
  
"No! But Maddy and Reni think I should"  
  
"Forgive Maddy, she's a Hufflepuff afterall. But you might want to curse Reni out of her stupidity."  
  
Giving out a little chuckle, Lily finished off her small lunch and Severus did the same. After they were finished eating they sat in a comforting silence, that was until four certain idiots (in Severus' mind anyway) came to interrupt.  
  
"Evans!" Sirius gasped as he spotted Lily and Severus "Sitting at the Slytherin table? And with Snevillus? What's wrong with you?"  
  
James Potter was right with his friend and he looked a little more then angry. "Don't tell me you're going out with Snape!"  
  
As Severus was reaching for his wand, he spoke in a dark and deadly voice "You didn't know Potter? We've been having this affair for a while now. She was even calling out to me in the Dungeons a little while ago"  
  
Lily smacked Severus in the arm and proceeded to hold his arm down so that he didn't curse Sirius and James. Peter and Remus were near the entrance of the Great Hall looking over at their friends. Remus seemed to be holding Peter back, who looked like he wanted a closer seat so that he could see.  
  
"I can sit where I want Sirius and it's none of your business Potter!" She then turned her glare on Severus who was otherwise unaffected, unlike Sirius and James who had winced when she turned it on them. "And you! Don't be such a pig!"  
  
"I thought it was 'bastard', I'm hurt Lily"  
  
"If you don't cut the smart ass comments, I'll really hurt you!" She stood up and dragged Severus with her. They passed by Sirius and James, and while doing so, Severus put an arm around Lily. Which made James lunge at him but was held back by Sirius who was snarling at Snape.  
  
When Lily and Severus got to the corridor just out of the Great Hall, Lily stalked off down the hall leaving Severus to trail behind her. Which wasn't hard given the fact that he was taller and had longer legs, so he didn't need to move that fast.  
  
"I can't believe you! For once could you not be such a smartass?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at her "Better a smartass then a dumbass"  
  
"I guess that's a no"  
  
"Besides, if you were a pureblood and Slytherin then this wouldn't have happened"  
  
Quickly and sharply, Lily turned around and poked Severus in the chest. "Oh, so this is my fault?"  
  
"Exactly. Or rather your parents fault, depends on which way you look at it"  
  
With that said, Severus strode down the hall, leaving Lily rooted in her spot with her mouth opened in surprise.  
  
Such was a day for Severus and Lily. The Slytherin and Gryffindor who tolerated each other.  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N: And done with this chapter! Tell me what you guys think! And don't forget to visit my other challenge story "My Little Serpent" if you haven't already. It's pretty good! Or so I've been told. So, if it's not blame the reviewers who told me it was good. .  
  
Review review review review!  
  
Please!? 


	2. Bad marauders!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, especially not Harry Potter. Hell, I hardly own the plot!  
  
A/N: This is Luna's Challenge! And here are the reviews so far....  
  
Lee Hart- Thanks and I like how Lily and Severus act around each other too. I will forever be a Slytherin!  
  
GoddessMoonLady- Glad you find it interesting! And I can't wait to see what I'm going to do next. (Sev: She called me an idiot!) ....And yes, I know Sev is.....(Sev: HEY!)  
  
Bluebird161221- Don't we just all love the Sev?  
  
Ice Sphinx- Thank you! I'm glad you like!  
  
WARNING: This chapter has spoilers for the Fifth book, more specific "Snape's worst Memory"! So if you haven't read the fifth book, read it now! Then come back and read this and review!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Lily fidgeted nervously as she waited for Severus in front of the Great Hall entrance. Today was testing for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their O.W.Ls. Mentally, Lily screamed but on the outside she just twitched and looked all around nervous. She just had to get good marks on the tests. In exactly fifteen minutes the testing would start.  
  
"Are you alright, Lily?"  
  
Turning around to her right, Lily saw Severus standing there, looking at her with an almost worried gaze. Well, as worried as you could get with Severus Snape. Sighing, Lily looked a bit sheepish at her Slytherin friend.  
  
"Just a bit...apprehensive" she told him with a shrug.  
  
With this, Severus just looked at her with more concern "Why?"  
  
"Do O.W.Ls ring a bell?" Lily asked pointing to the Great Hall doors.  
  
Severus waved a dismissing hand at the Great Hall doors. "Oh, yea. Those are today aren't they?"  
  
The red headed Gryffindor that was NOT a Weasely glared at the smirking Slytherin. "Right, I forgot. You're a genius, aren't you?"  
  
Her voice was filled with sarcasm and she stressed the word 'genius' with a little added sneer. Snape gave a small chuckle and flashed a smirk at her. Standing up a little straighter, he beamed smugly at absolutely nothing. "Yes, I am rather a genius, aren't I?"  
  
"You're a git, that's what you are!"  
  
"What's worse, the git or the best friend of the git?"  
  
"That has yet to be determined. When I turn into a pureblood and marry Lucius Malfoy then it'll be the latter rather then the former."  
  
As they kept up there fun little conversation, Madeline (or Maddy as she's known to be called) of Hufflepuff and Reni of Ravenclaw caught up with them. Maddy was a rather medium sized girl with a usually smiling face that made her brown eyes sparkle and was matched with dirty blonde hair (many had said she was Helga Hufflepuff reincarnated). While Reni had light brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to dull since the girl hardly smiled, she was also short at a whopping 5'2''. The two other girls blinked as Lily and Severus kept talking, not noticing them.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take them?" Maddy asked as she leaned closer to Reni, all the while still watching Lily and Severus go through their daily bantering.  
  
"I give it another full minute" Reni said carelessly and waited. Maddy followed her example and simply waited for her friends to notice her.  
  
As if Reni was a Seer and she had saw into the future, Lily and Severus noticed them a minute later.  
  
"There you two are! Tell me you girls are nervous about O.W.Ls as I am?" Lily pleaded with them while Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes!" Maddy said while nodding her head so vigorously that Reni and Severus feared her head might actually fly off.  
  
"No" was Reni's answer though none of her friends were surprised.  
  
"Reni is a Ravenclaw, remember? If she was ever nervous or unprepared for a test, I'd be rather shocked" Severus said and it earned him a glare, a look of agreement, and a smirk.  
  
"It'd almost be the same thing as if Severus was nervous or unprepared for a test" Reni added and Lily rolled her eyes. Maddy could only think for a moment then nod in agreement to what Reni and Severus were saying.  
  
Those two were excellent students and always liked to be on top of things. The only ones who presented them a challenge were three of the Marauders. They would of course be James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
Reni looked down at her watch and looked back up to her friends. "We should get inside. I hear that they're giving us assigned seating so might as well see where we are"  
  
The others all agreed and together they all entered the Great Hall to take their O.W.Ls, with Lily and Maddy still nervous.  
  
**Fast forward to Dinner that same day (A/N: This is after "Snape's worst memory")  
**  
Reni walked down the halls with a plate of food in one hand and a cup of pumpkin juice in the other. When she hadn't seen Severus at Dinner, she knew that the boy wouldn't eat so she set out with food and a drink to find him. She mentally cursed the Marauders for taking it to far. Why did they HAVE to pick on Severus? And in the lowest of ways.  
  
She shuddered as she entered the dungeons and found the Potions classroom where Severus was bent over a cauldron. Sighing, Reni was glad that Severus was that predictable to her, Maddy, and Lily. Her lips formed into a frown at the thought of Lily. Her Gryffindor friend and Severus weren't talking, which never bode well.  
  
Before Reni could say a word, Severus looked over his shoulder at her only to then look back at his potion. Silence fell between them and Reni couldn't find anything to say. So, she said nothing at all and just put the food and drink next to him. Taking a seat, Reni watched him work and it wasn't until ten minutes later after he added the spider legs did he glance at the food.  
  
"Thanks" His voice was hoarse and Reni knew why.  
  
_"Did it amuse you to watch me be humiliated, Lily?"  
  
"Of course not, Severus..."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you look like you were about to smile!? I saw it, Lily!"  
  
"Why did you call me a Mudblood!?"  
  
"Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself while I swung upside down!"  
  
"Perhaps I was! I'm only human, Severus! I can't be expected to cover up my emotions as well as you!"  
  
"GO TO HELL EVANS!"_  
  
Severus ate slowly, as if he was too tired to deal with it but he did for sakes and purposes. It made Reni's heart ache to see her friend hurt like he was. Loyalty among friends was one thing that Severus prided on. He may have been Slytherin and would do almost anything to get what he wanted, he still held his friend dearly.  
  
"Did you find it funny?" Though Reni wasn't looking into his eyes, she could just see them full of smoldered rage.  
  
"No" She didn't find it amusing at all. Fortunately, she had only saw the first part of what had happened before she and Maddy had ran off to get a Head of House or any professor they could find. When they had got back, Maddy had cried at the humiliated sight that Severus was in and Reni didn't look at all. She couldn't.  
  
"Lily did"  
  
The words seemed to echo in the dungeon classroom and Reni found that she could say nothing to comfort her friend. So, she sat by him in silence. Instead of comforting him with words, she comforted him with being there.  
  
Sometimes being a friend was saying nothing at all.  
  
**Outside of the Great Hall: just after Dinner **  
  
Leaning against the wall right next to the Great Hall doors, Maddy wiped at her face to get rid of the tears that were there. She was rather unsuccessful. When the Great Hall doors opened and students filed out, Maddy bowed her head down so that no one could see her tears. All of the students passed by except one. And that was the one that Maddy needed to talk to, Lily.  
  
The red headed girl meet up with her Hufflepuff friend with a smile, though Maddy couldn't bring herself to smile back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned for the other girl.  
  
"Severus-" Maddy had been about to say more but Lily cut her off.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him" She said sternly and was about to walk away but didn't get far before Maddy started sobbing.  
  
"You didn't see what they did to him!"  
  
That single sentence made Lily stop but she didn't turn around.  
  
"When Reni and I found him...he had been chained up to the wall, Lily! Chained up so that his robe was open!...They....they had ripped his...and it....everything was showing.." Maddy trailed off as she sunk to the ground, still sobbing.  
  
Turning around, the Gryffindor girl went over to Maddy and knelt before her, then gathered the Hufflepuff into her arms.  
  
"I'm sure he was okay-"Lily tried to reassure the girl but Maddy then yelled out.  
  
"THEY LAUGHED LILY! EVERYONE!" her voice seemed to echo off the stone walls "No one helped him! The idiots...they all just stared and laughed...morons....insensitive bastards..."  
  
Lily's eyes turned wide, never had she heard Maddy insult someone, never. It was like a rule with the girl; no matter how badly someone treated her, she never lowered herself to insult back. But here she was, a usually happy go lucky girl crying for what had happened to her friend and cursing those who had refused to help him.  
  
"Have you ever seen Reni mad?" Maddy asked silently. Lily could only shake her head 'no'. Reni wasn't one to get angry, she just didn't see the point in it.  
  
"Well, once some vile bitches started catcalling and making lewd comments, Reni snapped" the Hufflepuff told her Gryffindor friend "After they got Severus down, Reni went after every single girl who dared to comment on Severus' predicament. They're all in the hospital wing now and they won't tell anyone it was Reni, they're all to afraid. Sometimes, I think Reni should've been in Slytherin"  
  
A very uncomfortable silence went over the two girls. It wasn't until Lily pulled away from Maddy did Maddy see the tears streaking her friend's face.  
  
"He called me a filthy Mudblood, Maddy" Lily whispered.  
  
Gently, Maddy pushed Lily away and stood up then started to walk away, following the girl was her words to Lily.  
  
"I'm not going to say that what he said was right. It's not. But no matter what, he's still our friend. And that guarantees we help him, even if he doesn't want it or what he says"  
  
The hallway was soon empty as Maddy went to the Hufflepuff Common Room with the exception of Lily, who still knelt on the floor with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
**Slytherin Common Room**  
  
A young blonde man laughed loudly at what had happened to Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy couldn't wipe off the gleeful expression off his face as he turned to Avery.  
  
"This should practically drive Severus right into our ranks. You'll have to remind me to thank Potter and Black" he said with a sinister smile.  
  
"I don't know why we need him in the first place" Avery replied coldly.  
  
Gray eyes looked at the other boy and Malfoy simply smirked. "With Severus' talents, it'd be better to have him on our side then on Dumbledores"  
  
**End Chapter**  
  
A/N: Wow...That's a long chapter....for me anyway...  
  
I'm sorry I had to make the marauders sound really mean but I wanted this to be an absolutely horrid memory. I'm so sorry SEV!  
  
And please review! The only reason I don't update this every week is because I have work and other fanfics and this one is far from my first priority. The more reviews I get the more I work on this one rather then my others.  
  
So REVIEW! 


	3. And Sevvie says Oopsnot literally

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope, nope, don't own!

**A/N: **I got reviews! I got reviews!

**Ookami Kage**- Really? And Okay!

**Dylan S. Thompson**- Awww! You're too sweet!

**Heather**- Thank you so much!

**SiRi Gal**- For one reason, I was waiting for all of this to be betaed but the beta reader never gave it back with corrections....so, yea...

In this chapter you get to know Reni's and Maddy's last names and they will be that of original characters!

**Chapter Three:**

Two weeks had passed after the incident involving the marauders and Severus wouldn't even face Lily, nor would Lily even look at Severus. They didn't want to be the ones making the first move. Maddy had forgiven Lily far more easily then Reni had. In fact, Reni couldn't even stand Lily's presence any more. Every time Lily entered a room or went within five feet of Reni, the Ravenclaw girl would either walk away or ignore Lily completely.

Lily sat at the lake, where she, Maddy, and Reni had been before it had all happened. They had actually been waiting for Severus and when it seemed that he was going to run away, that was when it had happened. And Lily had tried to come to the rescue. She shook her red hair to get the thought from her mind. She gave out a sigh and hugged her legs toward her body, looking out into the water. A shadow then loomed over her and she whirled her head around to see the last person she expected.

Severus.

Straightening up a little, Lily looked up at her friend and saw that he looked tired. As if he had had enough. The silence between the two was more loud then any words they could have exchanged. Getting tired herself, Lily decided to break this deafening silence.

"I'm sorry, Severus" she said softly, looking away from him and to the lake once more. Severus gave out a sigh and kneeled down next to Lily.

"I guess I'm sorry too" He said, a little of his normal sarcasm coming back to him.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I'm still thinking on it."

"You're either sorry or you're not"

"I'm tempted to say I'm not"

"Stupid Slytherin"

"Gryffindork"

They once again fell into silence but this one loads more comfortable. Gaining a little grin on her face, she looked over at Severus who glanced at her and smirked.

Across the lake, semi-hiding behind a tree, her blue eyes flickered with an emotion that was only too well known. And when Lily gave Severus a hug, Reni could only turn away, unnoticed, and walked back to the castle.

**Astronomy Tower**

With emotionless eyes, Reni looked over the Hogwart's grounds from the high tower. Whenever she needed to be alone and just think, she'd go here and just look out. It was peaceful like that. She closed her eyes and let the wind breeze over her face until she heard footsteps behind her.

"What do you want, Maddy?" Reni didn't even turn around. The only person who ever knew where she was, was Maddy.

"I had a feeling that you might be here" Maddy said with a timid voice.

"Well Miss Abbot, you found me." Reni said this in a mocking voice and finally opened her eyes. Maddy didn't answer back at once. She instead moved closer to Reni so that she was almost side to side with her friend.

"I...saw Severus and Lily" were the soft words issued from the gentle Hufflepuff. However, the Ravenclaw didn't answer and instead turned her head to face Maddy but she didn't meet her friend eye to eye. Instead, Reni's eyes were downcast as to not show what she was feeling. She couldn't afford to be weak.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Maddy said, her voice coming out like a little squeak.

"Don't worry about it" was Reni's reply and Maddy couldn't help but feel relieved that Reni wasn't mad.

"Well, Miss Zabini, shall we then?" Maddy's tone was teasing as she held out an arm and Reni jokingly took it and together they both walked away from the Astronomy Tower, only to split up to go back to their own dormitories.

**The next day after breakfast**

The four friends were together once again under one of the tall trees near the lake. To anyone looking into the group it would seem as if nothing had changed since before the O.W.L.s. Maddy was as happy as ever, Reni didn't act any differently, and Lily and Severus bickered as always. Since it was a day off they didn't have to go to class.

"I still can't help but feel like house elves get taken for granted! You pureblood wizards rely too much on them." Lily's voice was rather logical.

"But we purebloods are able to gain power and influence without having to do mundane tasks such as cleaning or cooking" Severus answered back.

Maddy's head was turning to Severus to Lily each time one of them made a new argument. And Reni just sat reading a book. It seemed so natural to them.

"You're only saying that cause I'm Muggle-born, hater!" Lily said jokingly. But something flashed in Severus' eyes and he faltered for a moment before regaining his composure.

"You're only jealous of my purebloodedness" He sounded convincing with his sarcastic nature but he wasn't convincing enough. Lily and Reni glanced at each other, both knowing that something was up with Severus and he wasn't telling. The girls both decided on their own that they wouldn't say anything right away. It was better to let some things to play out.

Later on they would only wish that they had said something sooner.

**In front of the Slytherin Common Room**

The day was closing to an end and Severus couldn't help but feel that he had made a mistake. Why had he done such a thing? Because he was angry? Upset? Bitter? Could those emotions even justify what he had done? Not thinking so, Severus murmured the password to the Slytherin Common Room and slipped inside once the entrance was open.

Thoughts plagued his mind about how the girls would take it. Maddy would probably be disappointed and then yell at him only to later ask if there was anything she could do to help. Reni would call him an idiot and every synonym that accompanied it, then she'd pretend that it'd never happened and go on living life. Lily...well....Lily would hate him. She'd 'disown' him as a friend and walk out of his life forever.

And he was pretty sure he didn't want that to happen.

Making sure not to have his thoughts reflect upon his features, he carried himself proudly and scowled at everyone he saw. It was the easiest way to make sure no one knew his emotions. And he was quite lucky to pick that precise time for Lucius Malfoy made an appearance in front of him.

"Hello Severus. Just heading off to bed?" The blonde asked creepingly cheerful.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Severus asked, straight to the point.

"We have a meeting. Be ready in ten" with that Lucius left Severus in the Common Room with his thoughts on whether he could get out of this. With an inward sigh, Severus went up to his room and got out a clean and plain black robe. He took off his current robe and slid the regular black one on. After that he put a hooded cloak on and grabbed a mask that was decorated to look like a snake head. Tucking it in his robe, he then headed out of the room and out of the castle.

**End Chapter!**

A/N: I know this isn't as long as the last chapter but please bare with me. I'll be working on this fanfiction more often since the beta reader who I had just never responded to me back.

And yesh...Reni's name is Reni Zabini and Maddy is Maddy Abbot! Fwee!

So please review!


End file.
